


We need to keep it good

by ViceCaptain



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Crossover, hinted Destiel because i can't, my delusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain/pseuds/ViceCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where there's a quarrel about chores, magic aliens, Vashta Nerada and some unexpected pest control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need to keep it good

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short: found [ this ](http://vicecapitain.tumblr.com/post/63718152215/demon-of-the-drums-those-dam-fries#notes) post and had to write some crossover fic.  
> I.HAD.SO.MUCH.FUN.

-how the fuck did these nerds keep the place clean? I mean, is ginormous and supposed to be secret, were they in touch with some secret housekeepers society?- when he started cleaning that morning, Dean thought it would have taken a lot of time, of course, but not that much.

Now, after hours of it, he starts to feel sore and stamina is not his problem:-I must have vacuumed the equivalent of ten miles and I’ve been dusting for 20 years, dammit!-  
Sam snorts:-who are you talking to?-  
Dean looks at his brother and Kevin with pure murder in his eyes:-what? Am I disturbing your book club?-  
Kevin shrugs:-is that big of a deal to you cleaning up?-  
Dean gapes for some seconds:-are you kidding? If you were at ease rolling in your own dirt on that stinky hole of a ship good for you, here’s not gonna happen- that said he starts dusting the table they are using just to piss them off, it seems right.

Sam sighs:-and since when do you care so much? With all the disgusting motel rooms we stayed in-  
Dean picks some books up and keeps cleaning the table without looking at him:-those were just where we slept, when we slept. This place is ours, you know? We are going to stay, so we need to keep it good-  
Silence falls over them at that, everyone considering the weight of those words, until Dean speaks again:-of course if you two lazy asses helped me, it would be much quicker-  
Kevin and Sam look at each other and start giggling:-but mooooom- they whine and laugh  
-you know what? Forget it, geez. I shall kick you both in the ass- Dean grumbles.

Sam wants to ask him about the spare room he cleaned before, clearly his brother is keeping it clean for Cas but then why he went away? And if Dean is hoping that he returns what he wants to do about it? Simply wait? But he doesn’t ask any of it, because he knows better, his brother is now more inclined to talk about his problems, is more clear to read and more honest with himself, but he’s still far from not being emotionally constipated.

They all stop what they’re doing when some strange wooshing sound seems to come from the next room, increasing in intensity. They look at each other, then the door to the room with the computers and at each other again:  
-what did you break, Dean?- asks Sam  
-your nose in five seconds if you don’t shut up- he then draws his gun and makes a start toward the room.  
Kevin rises a brow:-he does the chores with a gun in his pocket?-  
Sam nods, standing:-he said “who knows what these men of letters guys kept in their basement and what could happen if I piss something off while cleaning”, I kinda agree with him-

-WOAH!- Dean yells and at that both Sam and Kevin run to the room, just to find Dean staring at a, believe it or not, police phone box, one of those that were used in England in the old days. How did it end in there? The door opens then and Dean raises his gun when a tall, skinny man appears followed by a ginger woman.

They both raise their hands immediately:-oh, sorry. That’s always weird when we end up in someone’s… home- he says and his British accent alone would have worried Dean, since everyone he meets that has it is either dangerous, a pain in the ass or a dick. But then of course there’s the problem he just got out from a phone box that appeared magically from thin air.  
-what are you and what you want? And how the fuck did you get in?- he asks eyeing them both.

-I could forgive the rudeness just because you are very pretty- mutters the woman, the man rolls his eyes and takes a step forward:  
-hello, I’m the Doctor, this is Donna and that’s the T.A.R.D.I.S.-  
-the what?- Dean asks  
-the T.A.R.D.I.S. … Time and Relative Dimension in Space-  
After some seconds of silence Dean furrows:-that’s your spaceship-  
-and time machine-  
Sam makes a little noise and Dean figures he’s having some kind of science-boner slash nerdgasm.

-so you’re aliens- Kevin states. Dean grimaces:-I must tell you, if it turns out you are fairies… I already had a close encounter with your kind and I won. Just so you know-  
The man, which apparently is not a man and Dean highly doubts he’s a doctor, stares at him speechless while the redhead with him snorts:-pretty but nuts, it seems you’re not the only one in the universe, Doctor-  
The Doctor nods:-that never happened before. Can you put the gun down? We’re not fairies, if that’s your concern-

-they’re aliens, but like, magic aliens- Kevin still is babbling, while Sam gets closer and looks at the blue box-spaceship-thingy:  
-I thought aliens weren’t real- he mutters.  
Donna sighs:-you know, actually he is the alien, I’m a human-  
-did he kidnap you?- Dean asks and she snorts:-like he could, if I punched him in the face he would probably slip into a coma-

Dean finally decides to lower his gun and then is when Sam actually squeals:  
-holy crap!- he is looking into that spaceship or whatever and is goggling like he’s on acid or something:-it's bigger on the inside!-  
The Doctor smiles:-I love it when people say the thing-  
Dean runs to his brother, his hunter instinct telling him he can turn his back safely, and pokes him to make him move:-you’re kidding me!-  
He looks inside, then circles around the T.A.R.D.I.S. and looks inside again:-son of a bitch!-

-let me see!- Kevin whines trying to push them away, Dean lets him watch and gets back to the alien that is smiling contentedly (and Dean doesn’t think he’s attractive):-so that’s what you do? Pop up randomly in some place to see what’s there?-  
Donna sighs wistfully (and Dean doesn’t think she’s kinda hot):-that was how spaceboy, here, sold it, but we always end up in some kind of trouble and we save the day. What a bummer-  
At that the Doctor seems to remember something:-oh, yeah, we normally do that. Today, although, we are searching for the cause of a thing that happened in the future-  
-are we?- asks Donna.

Dean looks at his brother to ask for help, but he’s still dicking around the spaceship, thank you for nothing Sammy, so he crosses his arms on his chest and says:-I don’t have the faintest idea of what you’re talking about- because hello, nothing has happened in the future because the future is not happened yet and ok, he has a time machine but isn’t more pressing to know what the hell is happening right now?

-we were in this huge library in the future yesterday- starts the Doctor, Dean blinks, he resigns to have to put up with those delirious sentences:-right- he says  
-we were attacked by these creatures that live in the shadows: the Vastha Nerada. Normally they aren’t too dangerous because of their number, they can be found on every planet of the galaxy, actually-  
-what the Doctor is saying is that we met a swarm of those creatures and they were many and hungry, a lot of people died, we saved the day sending those things away and now we’re here because…?- Donna punctuates  
The Doctor clears his throat:-yes, right. We’re here because I wanted to know from where the first Vashta Nerada came and why they were so aggressive, I traced them back in time and the T.A.R.D.I.S. got us here-

Shit is getting personal:-are these Something Nevada here?!- Dean asks  
-Vashta Nerada, yes. They should be here- answers the Doctor  
Dean squares his shoulders:-well, they made a huge mistake because we kill things for a living, so…-  
-I didn’t mention killing- the Doctor adds.  
Oh, great, this one will get along with Sam so well. Speaking of his brother, finally he gets his nose out of the damn phone box and gets closer to them to know what’s going on:-can you tell us how these creatures are and what they do?-

The Doctor nods:-they move in swarms and eat flesh, they are invisible and live in the shadows. They are not very clever normally, they’re like animals, but can become extremely dangerous when they are many-  
Sam and Dean exchange a look between them:-sounds like Daevas to me- Dean says and his brother nods:  
-but I thought they could only be summoned, otherwise they don’t attack people-

-Doctor, can I show you something?- Sam asks and the Doctor follows him  
-did you see this symbol before?- he opens a book and shows the Zoroastrian symbol to summon a Daeva  
-yes- the Doctor answers:-it was everywhere in the library, I thought it was a family crest or something like that-  
-shit-

-Alright, so in the future people will still want to play with dangerous things and black magic even if they will have flying cars and 3D holographic porn, but how any of that has to do with us today?- Dean asks  
-ehm, guys. Are you telling me this place is full of flesh-eating shadow’s demons?- Kevin babbles.  
The Doctor glares at him:-don’t be ridiculous! They are everywhere on earth and in the galaxy, did you ever wonder what is the dust you see in the sun?- and suddenly Dean knows everyone is going to help him out with chores the next time.

-but Daevas have human forms- says Sam:-or maybe they are compelled to assume that form when summoned-  
-after all they are invisible, the only thing we can see is their shadow when they attack. Is possible that with the ritual many of them get gathered- Dean adds:-we didn’t summon them, though-  
Donna shrugs:-maybe in the future someone did, we found them in a library that collected every book ever written and you have a lot of books too. Someone must have found a book here that told how to summon those things and used it- (the woman is very brilliant but still, Dean doesn’t think she’s kinda hot)  
-of course, someone from the family of the owner. They passed the library to their next generation and with it the summoned creatures too, that’s why the symbol was everywhere- the Doctor exclaims.

-well, if the things were roaming free that someone must have lost the control over them- Sam nods:-they tend to bite the hand that feeds them-  
The Doctor is positively beaming at that point (still Dean doesn’t think he’s attractive):-and that’s when CAL started to save people! It all makes sense!-  
-so, what now?- Kevin asks:-we are not going to fight with those, right?-  
-nah, I’ll just toss the book into a sun or something- the Doctor shrugs.

-something’s off, though- muses Sam while they search in the archives  
-what you mean?- asks Dean taking a folder up and putting it down again after reading the name on it  
-I mean- Sam starts:-will these people that want to collect every written book read them?-  
-of course not, it’s impossible-  
-exactly, so how would they know to read exactly that book?-  
Dean turns to look at Sam:-you don’t think they’ll find it in a book-

Everyone in the room stops what they’re doing and stare at each other.  
-wait wait wait- starts the Doctor:-it makes sense. They find this place and search for the books but find something else-  
-like what?- asks Donna  
-I don’t know! We must discover it- he then starts to flail a noisy thing around and he’ll be damned if something makes sense to him, but Dean has a bad feeling about all that.

-I feel like there’s something here- mutters Sam  
-yeah, me too- Dean agrees, they never got that bad feeling about the archives, all the times they went down there they never felt something was off, but now it is… did something get in? Or did something just wake up?  
He hears a light sound:-what was that?- he asks, but when he looks up the Doctor is pointing that noisy thingy in his face:-woah, Ziggy Stardust, I don’t know what that stuff is but keep it out of my face- the other frowns and looks down:-don’t move-

-wha…?-  
-you have two shadows- he says:-I’m so sorry-  
Dean looks down too and sees the Doctor is right.  
-does it mean they got me?- the other nods gravely:-what now? They’ll eat me?-  
-no!- Sam yells:-there must be something we can do-  
-not that I know-  
-we lit some Daevas up once, wouldn’t it work?-  
-that time they were compelled to do what was ordered them, now they’re untamed, they would just hide and come out right after-

-shut it, both of you- Dean breaks the exchange between Sam and the Doctor:-I think they’re trying to say something, I hear a voice-  
They all listen and a very light voice rises from the shadows near Dean as well as the darkness all around the room, but they can’t understand what the voice is saying:-Vashta Nerada shouldn’t be able to talk- muses the Doctor, he then flails his noisy thingy again and apparently it can be used as a microphone of sorts because they can hear the voice from it and make out words, it still is merely a creepy whisper, but they can listen to it now:-it’s saying that It is the first… first of what?-

Dean shudders:-are you an alpha?- he asks and the thing answers yes:-figures, go hard or go home, Winchester- he complains  
-so this is the first of the Vashta Nerada or Daeva, whatever name It prefers… fascinating- says the Doctor  
-try with spine-chilling- provides Donna, yeah, Dean’s thoughts exactly  
-you don’t understand, I can reason with It-  
-I do hope you’re right- she states.

-tell me what you want and I’ll help you, there’s no need to hurt anybody- the Doctor declares, Dean shivers, he can feel the thing moving and crawling on his skin, if he’s going to die like that he’ll set himself on fire, let’s see how the fucker takes that. The thing whispers that It is hungry… Dean swallows hard.

-I can take you to a planet where you can live peacefully, please, let these men go- the thing says It can’t trust the Doctor and Dean can feel something like a breath on his neck, he takes a deep gasp and looks at Sammy, that could be the last time he sees his brother, Sam nods toward the Doctor so he looks at the (still not attractive, nope) man, his eyes meet Dean’s and then rise toward the light bulb right over Dean’s head, he smirks and nods lightly, tensing his muscles ready to sprint.

Kevin is already near the door to keep it open, time seems to slow down in those seconds, Dean becomes hyper aware of his surroundings, like when he hunts, he can hear and feel the creature shift all around him, it must be huge, they can only hope to win with the surprise.  
Then the Doctor gives a sign, points that noisy thingy on the light bulb making the light flash suddenly and Dean sprints forward in a split second, the thing’s claw open a wound in his side but he can’t care less, all he knows is that they are running and closing the big door behind them as quickly as they can.

Just when the door is closed they let out a big sigh, Dean slides to the ground, his back against the wall. The wound hurts, but he had worse than that.  
–you had a good idea about lighting them up- the Doctor pants:-although now It will probably be very upset-  
-ehi, Ziggy Stardust, thanks for saving my bacon. Now me and Sammy will deal with the son of a bitch- says Dean  
-you mean you are going to kill it?- asks the man.

-unfortunately, if It didn’t trust you before, now It will kill anyone on principle- says Sam  
-I would search for another place to stay- states Donna  
-not an option, lady- answers Dean that grabs onto Kevin and stands up, making the other almost fall:-we have plenty of Bengal lights, we will lit the son of a bitch like a Christmas tree. Meanwhile Sammy will perform the ritual to bind It, will order It to find somewhere to crawl, not hurt anyone anymore and never come back to earth again- Dean instructs  
-oh, Pretty Green Eyes And Pouty Mouth here is stealing you the scene, Doctor- laughs Donna, the Doctor smirks flirtatiously and says:-let him, he’s good-  
-he is- agrees Donna eyeing him.  
Dean smiles back and answers:-I don’t want to steal anything from anyone, but I’m good- he looks at them both:-I’m also good at sharing-

-Sam, what’s happening?- asks Kevin feigning panic  
-nothing, just Dean being himself, don’t look if you don’t want to be scarred for life- replies Sam.  
Dean shrugs:-yeah, Kevin, don’t look, you won’t learn anything but go ahead, play hermit with Sammy-

After they arrange the ritual they order the thing to go away and it seems to work pretty good, they wait for the Doctor to verify that it actually goes somewhere else and they undo the binding spell. Sam patches Dean up, dammit that was a close call.  
When everything is said and done the Doctor and Donna prepare to leave.  
-I won’t sleep tonight because of this thing, but thank you anyway- declares Kevin, hugs both of them and steps aside  
-you should totally come back sometimes- says Sam:-you have the address now- he hugs them too and lets Dean step forward  
-yeah, come back sometimes so Sam can grope all your technologic stuff- he laughs and hugs them  
-only if you promise to grope something too- whispers Donna in his ear, he blushes lightly and clears his throat taking a step back.

When the blue box disappears with the wooshing noise from before, the three of them are left alone  
-so- starts Dean:-who wants to help mommy do the chores?- two hands fly up in merely three seconds, yeah, that’s more like it.  
Dean leaves them to quarrel over who does what with a smile on his face and stops in front of the spare room.  
He almost died today and he still has something to tell Cas… he closes the door quietly and steps to his own room, maybe when he will say what needs to be said they will end up sharing, he really is good at it.


End file.
